1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a method of manufacturing the same, and electronic device having the same. In particular, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, which can improve the effect of a hydrogenation treatment in case of using a GOLD (gate-drain overlapped LDD) structure, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 10 is a cross-sectional view explaining a method of manufacturing the conventional semiconductor device. The method of manufacturing the conventional semiconductor device is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3,173,135.
As illustrated in FIG. 10, an interlayer insulating film 2-13 is laminated over an entire surface of a substrate on which a sub-gate 2-8 covering a main gate 2-5 is formed. The interlayer insulating film is formed of an oxide film, a nitride film, and the like. Activation annealing is then carried out for the purpose of densifying the interlayer insulating film, activating a source region and drain region, and recovering the crystallinity.
Subsequently, hydrogen ions are introduced by plasma hydrogenation, hydrogen ion implantation, hydrogen diffusion from a plasma nitride film and the like, thereby inactivating dangling bonds in a crystal grain boundary, defects in an interface of a gate oxide film, and defects in a junction of a source or drain portion with a channel portion.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent No. 3,173,135 (see paragraphs 41 and 42, and FIG. 4)
A hydrogenation treatment has generally been carried out for the purpose of improving transistor characteristics in the step of manufacturing TFTs (thin film transistors). It is important that hydrogen reaches a semiconductor layer in such hydrogenation treatment. Accordingly, it has been important to develop technology for making the hydrogen diffusion easy and for enhancing the effect of the hydrogenation treatment.